The present invention relates to a diaphragm for a loudspeaker (designated as speaker diaphragm for brevity hereafter).
Generally, a polyethylene terephthalate film (e.g., Mylar (trade name) manufactured by E. I. du Pont de Nemours & Co., Inc.) has been used as a speaker diaphragm material which comprises a plastic. However, the elasticity of polyethylene terephthalate is low. Therefore, the speaker diaphragm made of this material has a low resonant frequency in a high frequency range and does not always provide excellent high-frequency sound reproduction in the case of a full-range speaker.